Ramène-le !
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Death fic (UA saison 9) : Dean refuse de croire à sa mort. Ils ont survécu à pire ! Et pourtant, les ailes noircis incrustées dans le sol laisse apparaître la vérité. Tout est fini.


**Titre **: Ramène-le !

**Fandom **: Supernatural

**Rating **: R

**Genres **: UA Angst et DEATH FIC

**Personnages **: Dean, Castiel (et Sam)

**Nombre de mots** : 645  
><strong>Commentaires <strong>: C'est assez rare que je fasse canner un personnage important dans une fic. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes (sauf si c'est canon).  
>Ici, il s'agit d'une <span>version alternative de la saison 9<span>, donc attention aux gros vilains SPOILERS.

Prière de ne pas m'assassiner dans les reviews. Ce n'est qu'une fanfiction, les gens, alors relax :D *essaye de se convaincre elle-même*

* * *

><p>Le sol de béton était sale. Poussiéreux et plein de traces blanchâtres. Mais l'empreinte des ailes de l'ange était gravée très nettement, comme une brûlure, un tatouage à vif sur une peau satinée.<p>

Le doute envahit Dean et il se laissa tomber à genoux auprès du corps. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait – il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas voir ça.

Les mains tremblantes, il palpa le torse plat à la recherche d'une respiration. Pourtant sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Cependant, les anges n'avaient pas besoin de respirer, du moins le supposait-il.

En appelant son nom, il se rendit compte de l'hystérie menaçant dans sa voix. Il la repoussa, refusant de se laisser submerger, refusant d'admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il secoua l'autre par les épaules en criant son nom, encore et encore...

- Il est mort.

Le sang du chasseur ne fit qu'un tour – il avait toujours été plus prompt à la colère qu'au chagrin. Il se retourna avec des envies de meurtre. Mais la figure pathétique qui lui faisait face doucha sa volonté. Un visage coupable, longuement malmené la lèvre fendue, la paupière pochée, des hématomes rouges fleurissant sur sa mâchoire. Le sang sur sa chemise était avant tout le sien. Il avait essayé d'attendre, de supporter. Mais à la fin, il avait combattu...et il avait vaincu son adversaire.

- Ramène-le !

- Je ne peux pas, Dean, je suis désolé.

Le chasseur se redressa vivement et pris son interlocuteur par le col de son trenchcoat.

- Ramène-le !, ordonna-t-il à nouveau dans un grognement rauque et animal.

La marque de Caïn commençait de le démanger.

- Gadriel est mort, expliqua Castiel, hésitant.

Il détourna les yeux.

- Son hôte également.

- C'est SAM !, hurla Dean. Il doit bien être quelque part : au Paradis, en Enfer ou au Purgatoire, qu'importe ! Tu as pu me ramener, alors RAMENE-LE !

Castiel secoua tristement la tête et Dean supplia :

- S'il te plaît...dis-moi qu'on peut le ramener...

Le séraphin plissa les yeux, douloureusement. Il aimait ce « on », car il se rapprochait terriblement d'un « nous », et Castiel n'aimait rien plus que la combinaison qu'ils formaient, Dean et lui.

Mais pas cette fois.

Il murmura, et il avait la gorge étrangement nouée, comme avant de pleurer – ce qui était une réaction très humaine face à ce genre de situation. Sa grace avait été nettement touchée par le combat sa faiblesse l'empêchait de guérir. L'empêchait de contrôler ses émotions aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Le chasseur lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Non.

Il recula d'un pas en secouant la tête et Castiel se mordit la lèvre. Il baissa les yeux et répéta :

- Lorsqu'un ange meurt, il disparaît, purement et simplement. L'énergie dégagée par l'éclatement de sa grace emporte l'âme du vaisseau dans sa combustion.

- NON !, s'écria Dean.

Il recula encore ses pieds cognèrent contre le corps de Sam. Il bascula en arrière et se réceptionna maladroitement. Il rampa auprès de son frère, lui prit la main, en silence.

Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire. Il tenait encore la lame dans la main.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Il tenta de s'approcher du jeune homme qui sanglottait sans bruit, les épaules tressautantes.

- Dean...

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement ses yeux d'un noir de jais démoniaque, brillaient de larmes non-versées au dessus de ses joues sèches.

- LAISSE-MOI !, rugit-il avec toute la puissance dont il était capable, en tant qu'héritier de la force de Caïn.

Castiel disparut comme la flamme soufflée d'une bougie.

La marque sur le bras de Dean, qui s'était mise à pulser et à rougeoyer, se calma peu à peu.

Le démon entoura son frère, prenant sa tête inerte, caressant lentement ses cheveux trop longs, et le berça doucement.

- Hey Jude, don't make it bad...


End file.
